SuperMarioLogan
2007-2018 Logan Austin Thirtyacre (born ), best known as SuperMarioLogan, is a user on YouTube who makes plush videos using plushies from Mario games, and has some toys that are non-Nintendo as well (a good example of this is including Ham from Toy Story). He also does reviews, updates, etc. His reviews are on his SuperLuigiLogan channel, which are mostly updates or "recent events" videos. He started making videos in late 2007. His entire channel has been demonitized since early 2018, similar to the Logan Paul situation, but his is indefinite. In 2018 Logan Announced that he will be putting the SuperMarioLogan Channel on a Hiatus till he gets ads on the channel so he said he will be uploading SML Movies on his 2nd Channel SuperLuigiLogan for now so he now uploads on SuperMarioLogan once a week History Personal Life Logan was born on November 17, 1994 in Pensacola, Florida. His father was of Irish descent. At the age of three, his mother and father divorced because his father was a truck driver, but his mother met a new guy named Brian and they got married, so Brian became Logan's step-father. Brian also intruced the famous Nintendo mascot character Mario to him. Also, when he was about three-years old, his older brother Lance accidentally knocked him in the head with a baseball bat, so him and his mom rushed him to a hospital. At third grade, Logan went to Louisiana to visit his cousins and they had a giant swimming pool. He loved to swim a lot, but unfortunately, there were a ton of mosquitoes all around the pool, and he got bit by them numerous times and one specific mosquito was carrying a deadly disease and Logan was bit by it. When Logan got back to Pensacola, his neck started to hurt pretty bad. So, he and his mom went to a hospital and doctor said "You probably just had the flu or something" and on a pain scale to 1 to 10, he asked Logan how bad did he fell. Later on, it turned out that Logan had West Nile Virus and Meningitis, so the doctors took him by ambulance to a bigger hospital. After two weeks, he was cured and his mom bought him Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube. He attended J.M. Tate High School in Cantonment, Florida. He graduated on June 4, 2013. YouTube Career Logan first joined YouTube on December 8, 2007 as SuperMarioLogan1994, but Logan closed the channel. He later started another channel, simply titled SuperMarioLogan, with his first video, a recreation of the 1996 "Super Mario 64 Got Milk" commercial. The video has currently approximately over 2 million views on YouTube. On December 8, 2017, Logan uploaded a remake of the video. Age Restrictions: '''Since December 10th, 2017, Logan's videos have been getting age restricted. This could hurt his channel since when you get age restricted, ads don't show on your video. This has caused alot of drama among his fans. His videos normally don't violate the guidelines, yet the YouTube team still age restricts his videos. Strangely enough, the secret door did not get age restricted. The #savesml has been spreading among the fans. With no concrete evidence, people, including Logan himself, suggest that those that hate him and his videos videos are flagging almost all of his videos for Inappropriate content, including his family friendly ones. Another suggestion by Logan believes that it's a glitch on YouTube itself. '''Patreon & Gofundme: '''Logan just opened a Patreon page for fans to donate to him so he can keep continuing videos, with his promise for more content and that if the demonetisation was indeed a glitch, then he would refund all of those that supported him via Patreon. Logan has also opened up a Gofundme to help support his channel with the goal being $900,000 Other Channels SuperLuigiLogan 2008-2017 , 2018-present SuperBowserLogan 2008-2016 * SuperBowserLogan is a channel with over 300 thousand subscribers. Characters * '''Mario * Tony the Tiger * Woody * Shrek * Yoshi * Tour Guide Goofy * Taco Bell Poochie * Kung-Pow * Mama Luigi * Luigi Current * Mario *Jeffy * Bowser Junior * Toad * Bowser * Chef Pee Pee * Black Yoshi * Luigi * Shrek * Charleyyy * Goodman * Joseph * Cody Nutkiss * Doofy The Dragon * Jeffy (Dumped on Mario's doorstep) * Rosalina * Jackie-Chu * Brooklyn T. Guy * Screwball * Bully Bill Heroes (or Mario's Friends) * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Rosalina * Black Yoshi * Tony the Tiger * Woody * Mr. Pig (Deceased) * Shrek * Taco Bell Chihuahua * Toad * The Angry Birds * Precious and the other cats (Logan's pet cats and the only few non-plush characters who appear commonly) * Doctor Hairylip (Same puppet as Goodman) * Mama Luigi (Deceased) * Kung-Pow * Tour Guide Goofy * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser Junior (sometimes) * Bowser (sometimes) * Jeffy (sometimes) * The Eagle (currently) Villains (includes past characters) * Bowser (sometimes) * Bowser Junior (sometimes) * Nancy * Does Bad Things Guy (deceased) * Black Yoshi (sometimes) * The Fry (The fly that killed Jackie Chu's Grandfather) * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly) * The Crocodile * The Eagle (formerly) * Bubbles (Lovell) * Drawing Jeffy * Puppet Ken * The Monster * Craig the Devil (sometimes (Logan has stated he won't be using Craig as of Demonetisation reasons)) * Mr. Pig (temporaily) * Peach (currently) * Bubbles (2009) * Bully Bill * The Loan Dolphin * The Mine! Bird * The Rat * Doofy the Dragon (sometimes) * Wario * Waluigi * Mama Luigi (formerly) * Robot Chef Pee Pee * Codo * Jeffo Past (Some characters listed here may return in future videos) * Mama Luigi (Returned, but died twice) * Officer Henson * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Bubbles (Wario) (Has returned, but is now played by Lovell & is no longer Wario) * Tour Guide Goofy (Tour Guide Goofy / Tour guide for today was a main character but some reason he has not returned.) * Donkey Kong (who died by getting pushed in Lava/pool. He returned in an SML Short: The Birds & The Bees.) * Retard Mario (Mario's clone) * Kung-Pao (a wizard) * Red M&M * Chris The Cucumber(a plush toy of Larry the Cucumber, from the animated series VeggieTales) * Feebee (Jeffy's sister, who was in a dream of his in which his mother's name cut out at the end of the video) Minor Characters (Characters here are both current and past and are not in many episodes) * Crack Bear (deceased) * Does Bad Things Guy (Deceased) * Jamaican Croc * Jawa duo * Sally * Goomba Max * The Crybabies * Mother of the Angry Birds * (Wario as) Bubbles (was planned to be one of the main antagonist because originally in season 2 he was a terrorist but this was canceled because Zeke the Voice and creator of Mama Luigi and many other Characters moved away to Colorado his YouTube Channel is called zyoshiman and has up to 3000 Subscribers) Interviews On October 5, Logan was interviewed by YouTuber Daxter5150. The video is sadly removed because the user got terminated. Controversy Horrified Mother On December 12, 2017, an article published by TheSun (linked here) discusses how a mother was disgusted by the content SML was creating with the Jeffy puppet. The mother describes how a SML video taught her seven year old son how to put a makeshift noose around his neck. In the video her son learned this from, the puppet Jeffy was threatening to take his own life via asphyxiation by hanging because his adoptive father Mario refused to buy him a mobile application for his iPad. As of December 15th, 2017, the clean version of this video is the only version available on YouTube. The clean version can be found here. SuperMarioLogan had thoughts of removing, or leaving YouTube on a livestream. List Of Subscriber Milestones * SuperMarioLogan hit 1,000,000 subscribers On October 18, 2016. * SuperMarioLogan hit 2,000,000 subscribers On May 14, 2017. * SuperMarioLogan hit 3,000,000 subscribers On August 27, 2017. * SuperMarioLogan hit 4,000,000 subscribers on December 17, 2017. * SuperMarioLogan his 5,000,000 subscribers on March 2, 2018. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views